kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Dow
Bill Dow is a Canadian actor who portrayed Professor William Kern. He has a website Selected filmography *Supernatural (2012) (TV) .... Doctor Kadinsky *Once Upon a Time (2012) (TV) .... Mayor Tomkins *The Big Year (2011) .... Dr. Paul Elkin *The Killing (2011) (TV) .... Editor-in-chief *SGU Stargate Universe (2009-2011) (TV) .... Dr. Bill Lee *The Tortured (2010) .... hosptal doctor *Beyond Sherwood Forest (2009) (TV) .... Friar Tuck *Replay (2009) (short) .... Anderchuk *The Zero Sum (2009) .... Harry *Reaper (2009) (TV) .... funeral director *Girlfriend Experience (2008) .... Marcus *Mothers&Daughters (2008) .... fit older man *obson Arms (2008) (TV) .... Callahan *Power Lunch (2007) (short) .... the Canadian *Masters of Science Fiction (2007) (TV) .... McCoy *''Kyle XY'' .... Professor Kern *Exes & Ohs (2007) (TV) .... Dr. Harrison *Stargate (2001-2008) .... Dr. Bill Lee *"Masters of Horror" .... Dr. Kiefer *"Whistler" .... Lee Stokslan *A Job to Kill For (2006) (TV) .... Terrence Leary *Meltdown (2006) (TV) .... Olsen *A Perfect Note (2005) (TV) .... Rex *"Pasadena" .... Mr. Parkman *"Da Vinci's Inquest" .... Mayor Russ Hathaway *Global Frequency (2005) (TV) .... Oscar Cergeyev *The Zero Sum (2005) .... Harry *The X Files (2004) (VG) (voice) .... Charles Burks *"Dead Like Me" .... Mickey *"The Days" .... Teacher *"The 4400" .... Terry Bennett *"The Crash of Flight 323" (2004) (TV) .... Wally *"Mayday" .... Mark Thomas, flight engineer *"Tom Stone" .... Valmont *Carrie (2002) (TV) .... Mr. Schernhorst *Door to Door (2002) (TV) .... Chuck Hernandez *Damaged Care (2002) (TV) .... Ralph Galston *"Mysterious Ways" .... Eldon *Lone Hero (2002) .... Dillman *"Special Unit 2" .... Al Capone *Black River (2001) (TV) *"The Chris Isaak Show" .... Marty Weiss *See Spot Run (2001) .... doctor *"Cold Squad" .... Mr. Wilkins *"The X Files" .... Dr. Charles Burks *Chain of Fools (2000) .... doctor *Scorn (2000) (TV) .... Graham *My 5 Wives (2000) .... sheriff *Suspicious River (2000) .... Mr. Schmidt *"Seven Days" .... Dr. Barrison Hahn *A Song from the Heart (1999) (TV) .... Dr. Ambrosio *"Viper" .... Morty Woods *The Color of Courage (1999) (TV) .... Winchell *"Millennium" .... CDC Examiner *"The Net" .... Stan Bowman *The Arrangement (1999) .... Father Kirby *"The Outer Limits" .... Doc Fink *"The Sentinel" .... Phil Tanner *"Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy" .... cowboy #1 *Mr. Magoo (1997) .... museum curator *"North of 60" .... Oliver Swain *Cloned (1997) (TV) .... Alan Prescott *Married to a Stranger (1997) (TV) .... doctor *Jitters (1997) (TV) .... Lou Eldman *NightScream (1997) (TV) .... Will Benson *Contagious (1997) (TV) .... Dr. Andauer *"Louis Riel and the North-West Rebellion of 1885" (1997) (VG) *"Super Dave's All Stars" (1997) (TV) .... baldness guy *"Two" .... hotel manager *Big Bully (1996) .... David's father *"Madison" .... Arthur Hood *Man with a Gun (1995) .... Ed Quigley *The Omen (1995) (TV) .... Reichman *Legends of the Fall (1994) .... Longley *"Robin's Hoods" .... Stan O'Flynn *Andre (1994) .... Ellwyn *Seasons of the Heart (1994) (TV) *"Highlander" .... Harry *Cool Runnings (1993) .... registration official *This Boy's Life (1993) .... vice principal *Without a Kiss Goodbye (1993) (TV) .... Judge Banner *Dead Ahead: The Exxon Valdez Disaster (1992) (TV) .... Larry Shier *"MacGyver" .... Danko *Our Shining Moment (1991) (TV) .... Barney *And the Sea Will Tell (1991) (TV) .... Bernie Leonard *Deadly Intentions... Again? (1991) (TV) .... Bill Garner *The Lady Forgets (1989) (TV) .... butler *The Fly II (1989) .... man *Betrayed (1988) .... man at gate *"21 Jump Street" .... Woody *Hero in the Family (1986) (TV) .... NASA technician *The Revelations of Becka Paulsen (1985) .... Doc Fink Dow, Bill Dow, Bill Dow, Bill